


Another Life (Book One)

by KateJohnson2020



Category: Chris Motionless - Fandom, Motionless In White
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateJohnson2020/pseuds/KateJohnson2020
Summary: Amelia Tucker has had a rough life. We'll divulge into her story as this fanfiction unwinds, but along the way she meets Chris "Motionless" Cerulli. As he and the band just finished their album, Disguise, Chris is a huge impact on her mental health. They become friends and somewhere along the way, she starts to fall for him. Of course, her ex boyfriend shows up and tries to ruin everything. Wil he succeed? Guess you gotta read to find out! New character to be added later on.
Relationships: Chris Motionless Cerulli/OFC
Comments: 11
Kudos: 5





	1. The City

“Fuck you! I’m done!” I screamed, packing my bag.  
“Yeah, where you gonna go? Your mom doesn’t want you, your sister has no room for you, and you ain’t got no friends!”  
“I’ll sleep in my car if I have to but I’m not doing this anymore.”

I slammed the screen door to his trailer and marched out of there. My Honda almost didn’t start but thankfully it did. I drove to the nearest hotel and parked in the back. I lit a cigarette before stepping out of my car and sitting on the curb for a moment. He was right. Where could I go? Pushing the thought away, I stomped out the cigarette before going in to book a room for two weeks. Most of my savings would be gone, but I needed somewhere to unwind.

“Alright miss, you are on the second floor overlooking the indoor pool. I must warn you though, a musical group is staying down the hall from you and I’m not sure if they’ll be up all night or not.”  
“It’s fine, I’m a heavy sleeper.”  
“Alright. Welcome to The Amway.”

I grabbed my bag out of the trunk and my bottle of diet coke before heading to my room. I swiped my key and entered the cold room, surprised to see mints on my pillows. I tossed my duffel bag to the side and put my drink in the fridge before flinging myself onto the empty king sized bed to cry. When I woke up, I realized it was night now and I had slept for most of the day. My phone had died and I rolled my eyes before charging the gadget.

“Well, looks like the hottub is still open. Might as well enjoy the time I have here.”

Once I slid my cover-up over my body, to hide my swimsuit, I grabbed a book and headed down. The warm water was a welcomed feeling to my cold skin from the winter that shot out of my AC unit. I made a mental note to talk to the front desk about that tomorrow morning.

“Excuse me,” a kind voice called out.  
“Sorry?”  
“I was just gonna ask if it was alright for me to join you in the hottub.”  
“Oh,” I blushed, “y-yeah, come on in.”  
“Cool. Thanks.”

I pretended to read my book while glancing at him through my peripheral. He had to be at least six feet tall, was covered in tattoos, and had shoulder-length black hair that was shaved on the sides. He was pale, but he wore it very well. A smile began to spread across his face and I quickly buried my nose in my book, realizing he knew I was checking him out.

“Chris.”  
“W-what?”  
“My name’s Chris Cerulli,” he explained, extending a hand.  
“Amelia Tucker. My friends call me Amy.”  
“Nice to meet you, Amy. So, you on vacation or something?”  
“Something like that. You?”  
“I’m here for work, but I’ve been here a few times before.”  
“Well, I’m sorry your work has you travelling to shitholes like this.”  
“This hotel is amazing.”  
“Yeah but that’s about it.”  
“Oh, on the contrary. Come on, I’ll show ya the amazing things this city offers. Go get dressed and meet me in the lobby.”

I chuckled but agreed. I had nothing else going on tonight, so why not. Once I was satisfied with my look, I pulled my hair back and went to meet Chris in the lobby. He was dressed in an old band t-shirt and some ripped, grey denim pants, combat boots, and black sunglasses. It almost looked like he was trying to hide from somebody, but I didn’t press him on the matter.

“Hey,” I smiled.  
“Ready?”  
“As I’ll ever be, but I promise you, this town is a shithole.”  
“And I promise you it isn’t,” he chuckled, taking off his sunglasses once they were outside.

We walked down the street a bit and grabbed some food to go from a McDonald’s. We then went to sit in an alley to eat. I was really confused because all he was doing was showing me places I already knew from my ex, Stan, trying to score. When we finished eating, he tossed our trash into the dumpster before he took me by the hand and excitedly ran us further down the alley. Before I knew it, we were hiking up a hill. I rolled my eyes and figured he was probably just wanting to hook up or something. However, when we reached the top of the hill, he covered my eyes and turned me to face the other way. When he uncovered my eyes, I was in awe. The whole town was sparkling like the stars above. It was an odd sensation but a beautiful sight.

“Aaaaah!” he screamed.  
“What the hell was that?”  
“This is my favorite place in Michigan,” he chuckled. “Perfect spot to scream out your rage.”  
“What makes you think I’m angry?”  
“Maybe not angry, but your eyes were all red and swollen in the hottub.”  
“Oh.”  
“Go ahead, get it out.”  
“What would I even say?”  
“Fuck ooooff! Something to that nature.”  
“Fuck you!” I groaned.  
“Nope. Come on, get it off your chest. Fuuuuck youuuuuu!”  
“FUCK YOU!”  
“There you go! Keep ‘em coming.”  
“Fuck you! You fucking piece of shit! You ruined my whole liiiiiife! I HAAAAATE YOUUUUUUU!”  
“Jesus,” he gasped. “Feel any better?”

I didn’t say anything that time. I could feel all the emotions I had pushed down in my entire relationship. I threw a rock and just screamed and kicked and punched. I grabbed my hair and squeezed the roots and cried and shouted until I collapsed to the ground, tears streaming down my face. When I blinked them away, I saw Chris sitting on the ground, waiting patiently for me to calm down. When I was able to breathe normally again, I spoke softly.

“I’m sorry-”  
“No, you needed to get that out. Can I ask who it was about or is the wound still fresh?”  
“It was about my ex. I only just left him today.”  
“Damn, I’m sorry. Is there anything you want to talk about?”  
“I don’t even know you.”  
“Sometimes it’s good to talk to somebody you don’t even know. That’s how therapy works.”  
“He was abusive,” I sniffled, “a liar, and a cheat. He successfully isolated me from my friends and family and-and-” but I couldn’t continue.

As I sobbed, I felt a large hand wrap around my shoulder. I leaned into him, so desperate for any sort of comfort. He patted my hair and let me cry it all out into his chest. My eyes were swollen by the time I was done crying about my shitty life to this complete stranger. I wasn’t sure as to why, but I felt like I could trust him with so much. Noticing I was feeling tired, Chris walked me back to my room for the night. It was then I noticed he was staying in the room down the hall from me. I was far too tired to say anything and decided to let sleep take me away for the night.


	2. Bus Troubles

The next morning, I was rudely awakened by house-keeping. I rolled my eyes before telling them to leave so I could shower up before my shift at the nursing home. Fully dressed in my scrubs with a messy bun and some old eyeliner, I ran down to the lobby to grab a bacon egg and cheese crescent before hopping into my car. Some of the same old pop and rap that I liked blasted from the speakers on my drive over. I marched in and made my cup of coffee before clocking in and sitting at the carestation. My co-worker came in and she could tell I was upset but we waited to discuss everything until afternoon naps.

“Damn, dude,” she sighed, “that sounds rough.”  
“I just decided I was fucking done. I don’t know why I even stayed with him after-” but I stopped at the memory.  
“After what?”  
“I can’t talk about it.”  
“Alright.”

The day went by pretty quickly and I started to drive back to the hotel when I saw a bus with its hazards on. I started slowing to the left side of the road when I saw Chris step out from the bus and wave his hands. I slowed down and illegally u-turned so I was facing the bus before climbing out of my shitty car to see what was going on. It was then that I noticed Chris had eyeshadow and lipstick on.

"Hey man," I spoke lightly, still taking in the look, “car trouble? Or, bus trouble?”  
“Yeah, it just started smoking. You know how to fix it?”  
“No, no. But I know somebody who might,” I groaned, pulling out my phone. “Hey Dan, it’s me. Listen, I need a favor.”

I stood on the sidelines while my ex’s uncle fixed the bus. I smoked my cigarette and groaned, hanging my head in my hands with distress. Chris came to sit by me and struck up a conversation.

“Scrubs?”  
“Make-up?”  
“I’m the lead singer in a band. Your turn.”  
“I’m a care provider to the elderly. Picked up a shift today because I spent all my savings on-”  
“Ames,” Dan called out.  
“Be right back. So, is it fixed?”  
“Yeah,” he groaned, the alcohol practically oozing from his breath. “Should hold til they get to a shop.”  
“Kay, thanks. Listen don’t tell him where I am, okay?”  
“I won’t say nothing, unless he asks.”  
“He always asks, Dan!”  
“Then maybe you should learn to keep my nephew happy!”  
“Alright, that’s enough,” Chris interrupted.  
“Who the fuck is this drag queen?”  
“Look, you’ve said your peace, alright. Thank you for fixing my bus, now leave.”  
“Have your shit packed, Ames. He’s coming tonight.”  
“Amy,” Chris sighed, “do you have somewhere safe to go tonight?”  
I didn’t respond.  
“Alright guys, we’re gonna follow her and help pack and I don’t give a damn what anybody says, she’s coming with us.”  
“What?”  
“Come on,” he sighed.

Without thinking, I got in my car and drove, the tour bus following closely behind. Chris and I quickly marched up to my room and started throwing my clothes into my duffel bag. I decided to leave my car behind and just cancel the insurance from the road. When we started to leave, we saw him in the lobby, so Chris took me around the back exit. We climbed into the bus and the driver slowly pulled out of the parking lot like they were departing naturally.

“Oh my god,” I gasped.  
“I know,” Chris chuckled. “Kind of exciting, huh?”  
“I-I need a minute.”  
“Yeah, no problem. We have a bed in the back room, just strip the sheets and cover it with yours.”

I stripped the sheets and made the bed with my own then sat on the comfortable mattress. What the hell did I just do? I fell back and, overwhelmed with exhaustion and anxiety, I fell asleep. When I woke up, I could feel the bus slowing down. I peered through the blinds and saw it was dark. Great, now my sleep schedule is messed up. I set an alarm for six in the morning to call work and request immediate leave until I could figure out what I was doing. The next morning, Chris knocked on my door.

“Amelia?”  
“Y-yeah,” I groaned. “What time is it?”  
“Five thirty. I didn’t mean to wake you, but we’re in the next city and we booked you a room. Thought you might like a shower.”  
“Yeah, that sounds great. I’m just gonna place a call with work real quick.”

After my leave request and shower, I headed down to the lobby for some breakfast. They had a huge spread and I was so excited for the biscuits and gravy. As I loaded up my plate, I felt eyes peering into my back. I turned to see Chris and I smiled.

“You could’ve told me you were a rockstar when we first met.”  
“Didn’t want to taint your image of me. If I’m an asshole, it’s because I’m an asshole, not because I’m a musician. Same thing if I’m nice.”  
“I guess that’s a nice way of looking at it.”  
“So...you wanna talk about it?”  
“Talk about what?”  
“Why you wince every time there’s pressure on your back.”  
“I was in a, uhm...extremely abusive relationship.”  
“I know.”  
“It was my own stupid fault, I-”  
“You don’t deserve to be treated that way, Amelia. Nobody does.”


	3. Night Out

I had been travelling with Motionless in White for some weeks before I was laid off of work. They did all they could but after not being able to show up for a month, they literally had to let me go or they would risk being fined by the city. They were kind enough to offer me a severance package and a letter of recommendation if I ever needed it.

I sighed as I sat in the hotel room and read my book. I had been staying inside most nights and haven’t really socialized with the guys very much. I don’t know, maybe it was because my past experiences with men haven’t been so nice. Not to say these guys aren’t nice, although I’m not entirely sure. They seem nice in the small exchanges we do share over dinners on the bus.

A knock came at my door, waking me from my trance, and I closed the book before answering it. I was shocked to see Chris at my door, dressed similarly to his stage clothes, except he was just wearing eyeliner instead of smoked eyeshadow. He looked good, real good.

“Hey, Chris. What’s up?”  
“Well the guys and I are heading out for the night and I was wondering if you would like to join me? I mean us!”  
“Oh! Well, thank you for the offer but, I’m more comfortable in here with my book.”  
“Amelia,” he sighed, “I understand being socially awkward but, I really think coming out for one night will be good for you. You’ll get some fresh air, good food, have a little fun, and maybe meet some nice people.”  
“I’m not so sure. The last time I went out, I met...well, you know.”  
“I understand your reservations. Well, if you decide to change your mind, I’ll be waiting in the lobby for a little while.”

I sighed and paced back and forth in my room for a while before finally deciding to get ready. I stalled for a minute and realized I hadn’t shaved my legs in weeks, so I started there. Then my pits and...other places, obviously. Once I felt clean as a whistle and fresh shaven, I drew some thin black lines over my eyelids and smoked it out before tracing my bottom waterline. I put on some mascara and painted my lips neutral before taking my blonde hair down and curling it a bit. The beach waves looked cute as they framed my face.

When I was satisfied with my makeup, I pulled on a deep purple tank top, some tight distressed jeans, and my black, stiletto ankle boots with buckles. I grabbed my room key and took a deep breath before leaving. I looked around the lobby before I spotted him heading out with the rest of the band.

“Chris!” I shouted, rushing after him.  
“Well, look who decided to join us,” he chuckled. “Woah.”  
“What? Did I mess up my makeup?”  
“N-No, I...you just-you look nice.”  
“Thank you. So, where are we going?”  
“Do you like sushi?”  
“I love sushi.”

Dinner was wonderful. We spent hours just chatting and getting to know more about one another. Everyone also took a piece of sushi from the other’s plate just to try it. Stories were shared and jokes were told. It was such a magical time, even before we went to the club.

When we entered the place, I was a little taken aback by the noise. It had been so long since I was in a crowded area. Chris noticed my discomfort and took my hand. I gasped and immediately started to blush. He led me over to the dance floor and the loud pop music could be felt in my bones. He started jumping around and dancing which caused me to laugh and smile so much that I actually joined him in the dance.

The music changed to something a little sexier by Beyonce and Chris started to leave the dance floor. I took a shot of liquid courage and grabbed his hand before I recognized the song as Naughty Girl and then I remembered a routine my friends and I did when I was studying to be a dancer. That was right at the beginning of my previous relationship.

I took Chris’ hands and stretched them out to pull him against my body. I brought his hands to trace along my curves as I rotated my hips. I turned to face him and slid down his body, continuing the motion with the lower half of my body, and brought his hands to sit on my waist. My hands gripped his shoulders as I leapt to wrap my legs around his waist . As if he had seen this dance before, Chris rolled me backward in a circle before pulling me back up to face him.

My feet hit the ground as he started to follow my moves. I moved my left foot forwards, then backwards, his foot following, then forwards again before doing a body roll against him. I turned again so my back was to him and we sort of walked to the right before doing a kind of stomp from left to right with each foot as our hips swayed with the motion. I ran my fingers into my hair and twirled my head around in a circle as he did a roll against me, hands on my hips. His hands started roaming across my body as our hips ground against each other with the flow of the music. When the song ended, I gasped at how close we were before excusing myself to the restroom.

\-----CHRIS' POV-----

“What the hell was that?” I gasped.  
“Chris,” Ricky chuckled.  
“Shut the fuck up. I gotta-I’m gonna go splash some water on my face.”

The water dripped down my face as I tried to cool off from what happened on the dance floor. She just got out of a shitty relationship and I have only known her for a month. What the hell was I thinking? When I stepped out of the bathroom, I was surprised to see Amelia standing there.

“H-hey,” I blushed.  
“I uhm...that was intense. I want to apologize.”  
“It’s okay. To be honest, it was a lot of fun to see you having so much fun. You’ve been stuck in your rooms for so long and I just wanted to see you smile. Another thing that might make you happy, I’ve arranged for you to stay at my place until either you or I can find an apartment that’s to your liking.”  
“Chris, I-”  
“You have your own room with a lock on the inside and only you have the key. I’m not trying to do anything, Amelia, I just want to give you a second chance, another life.”  
“I don’t know how to thank you.”  
“Just do exactly that. Find the life you wanted. Come on,” I smiled, leading her outside, “tell me what you always wanted to do.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“What career, life choices, all of it.”  
“Well, before I met, you know, I kinda wanted to be a choreographer. Then maybe give back to the community somehow and while I was doing that, maybe start a family,” she blushed.  
“So what happened?”  
“......Stan,” she sighed.  
“I’m sorry, that wasn’t my place to ask.”  
“No, it’s okay. I met him at a competition with my friends. We won second place and he was very flirty and I had never met anyone like him. I was smitten and...I never would have if I…” she started to cry.  
“Hey,” I spoke softly, “it’s alright, Amelia.”  
“He cared more about a needle than he did me.”  
“I’m so sorry.”  
“What for? You didn’t do anything.”  
“I’m apologizing on behalf of my sex. We’re not all like him and I hope you learn to trust again.”  
“Thank you, Chris. I think I’m starting to.”


	4. Truth or Dare with Friends

“Chris, your house is huge!”  
“Heh, thanks,” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I've wanted to live in a castle style house, so I finally got it. Sorry about the rain, by the way...i-it usually never rains in California."  
"It's alright, I like the rain."  
"I'll uh, show you to your room."

We marched up the stairs and down the left hall that ended with a balcony. My room was to the left and Chris' was right across from mine. He opened the door and I was surprised to see the room had been dressed up. A king sized bed with a dresser at the foot, a walk-in closet, a vanity across from the bed, and gold and white curtains covered the windows to match the gold chandelier and white rug. It was strange to think he had this big house all to himself.

"So, you have this huge house all to yourself?"  
"Well I uh, ahem...I had a girlfriend and her dogs with me at one point."  
"I take it from your reaction, things went south?"  
"Yeah, she ugh...she didn't like me being on the road very much."  
"But you're a musician…"  
"Yeah, and apparently she would get jealous of fangirls and stuff."  
"That's a little silly."  
“Yeah, but it’s whatever. Uhm, are you hungry?”  
“Maybe a little.”  
“What would you like?”  
“Pizza?”  
“Sounds good.”

I half expected to go out for food, but Chris had it delivered to his place, which was nice considering it was unbearably humid outside. As we were just starting to get comfortable and watch a movie, some lightning struck his AC unit and knocked it out of commission. While he was on the phone trying to figure out when somebody could come out to fix it, I went to change. I pulled on some short and a tank top that showed off a little bit of skin on my tummy. I stared in horror at my bra and, knowing how uncomfortably sweaty my boobs would get, I decided not to wear it. I then pulled my hair back in a messy bun before heading downstairs again to finish the pizza and movie.

\-----CHRIS-----

“Holy shit, this girl is going to be the death of me,” I muttered to myself.

It was like a scene from a shitty, horny teen movie. Her golden skin glistened with a little sweat, her hips swayed as she marched down the stairs, and her boobs...fuuuck. I had to quickly excuse myself to the kitchen or risk complete embarrassment. As I finished my ice cold water, I heard Amelia groan from the living room.

“What’s wrong?”  
“The TV quit working.”  
“Damn, lightning must’ve knocked out a generator or something. Well, I have some board games if you want to play one of those?”  
“What kind of games?”  
“I’ll go get them from the basement.”  
“I’ll come with you.”  
“Are you sure? There’s only one light that works down there and it’s kinda spooky.”  
“I like spooky.”

I chuckled and led her down to the basement and pulled the chain to turn on the light in the middle of the room. I told her the games were in a box with a green lid. She offered to look on the right side while I looked on the left. After searching for ten minutes with no results, I straightened out my back and turned to ask if she found anything yet. I shouldn’t have done that.

When I turned to see her, I stopped dead in my tracks. Amelia was bent over at the waist, not the knees, and her shirt slid up a bit, revealing the pistol tattoos on either side of her lower back. Her ass was fucking perfect, almost like the perfect apple. I cleared my throat and turned around, realizing I was staring.

“D-Did you, uhm...did you find anything?”  
“Well, I didn’t find the box, but I found Jenga!”  
“Wanna play?”  
“Sure, I’ll meet you upstairs,” she smiled.

I couldn’t help but watch her ass and hips sway as she walked away. I followed a few minutes later, after cooling myself off, and set up the game on the living room floor. As we played, I kept looking at her cleavage as she leaned over to grab a block from the tower. When it was my turn again, half of the tower fell as I grabbed my piece.

She giggled and clapped at her victory and I just couldn’t help myself. I knocked the rest of the tower over and climbed over it to kiss her, my hand tangling in her long, blonde locks. She pulled my shirt off in a hurry and I ripped hers open before kissing my way down her body to remove her shorts. She wasn’t wearing any underwear. I tugged my shorts and boxers off and, without thinking, pushed myself inside. She moaned my name over and over, her body rolling into me to give herself even more pleasure. I was just about to cum when I heard the doorbell ring.

I snapped out of my daydream and went to answer the door when I was met with three smiling faces. I welcomed Amelia’s old friends into my home and apologized for the shitty weather. She introduced everyone to me and me to them and we all sat in my living room, finishing off the pizza. Her redheaded friend, Sam, offered to play a game of truth or dare.

“What are we in highschool?” her boyfriend giggled.  
“Well,” I groaned, grabbing my phone, “if we’re gonna play, I’m having some friends of mine come over too.”

I answered the door and introduced everyone to Ash Costello, Andy Biersack, and Ben Bruce. Amelia was blushing super hard but I could tell she was determined to stay for as long as she could. Everyone sat in a circle and wrote a bunch of dares on some strips of paper and tossed it into a hat which we then sat in the middle. Amelia brought out some red solo cups, a bottle of Pepsi, a jug of water, and a container of sweet tea while I provided some crackers and cheese.

“Okay,” Ash purred, “Chris. Truth or Dare?”  
“Truth.”  
“How old were you when you first kissed a girl?”  
“Ah, come on!”  
“Well, I wanna know!”  
“I was too old, okay?”  
“How old?”  
“ Eighteen.”  
“What?” she giggled.  
“Okay, my turn!” Ben chuckled. “Amelia, Truth or Dare?”  
“Dare.”  
“I wrote this one! I dare you to kiss a girl in the room of your choice.”  
“Hey Ash,” she giggled.  
“Hey, Amy,” she winked.  
“There’s a catch,” Ben warned. “It has to be done for a whole minute.”  
“Okay,” they shrugged.

All the guys sat back and watched as Ash and Amelia practically made out. It was one of the hottest things I’d seen all day. When they parted, Ben made a joke by covering his crotch with a pillow and everyone laughed. I never understood how girls could so effortlessly do that. They are super comfortable with one another, but it was super hot.


	5. Adrenaline

“So, I did something,” Chris smiled.  
“What did you do?”  
“Got you an interview with a dance studio looking for a head choreographer.”  
“What?” I screamed.  
“It’s in the city, but-”

I hugged him so tight and thanked him profusely. Then, I made a big mistake and kissed him right on the mouth for far too long. When I pulled away, I apologized and cleared my throat. He said it was okay and rubbed the back of his neck. I could’ve sworn I saw him blushing. I pushed it aside and we talked over lunch about the dance studio. They wanted to interview me that afternoon. I felt like I was gonna be sick.

Chris drove me and offered to come inside for moral support. I thanked him but turned down his offer as I walked down the alley. The studio’s doors were open and I swallowed hard before stepping inside.

“Uhm, hi. My name is Amelia. I have an audition at six.”  
“Okay, do you have a tape of a choreographed dance?”  
“Yes, here you go.”  
“Thank you Amelia, why don’t you have a seat? We’ll call you when we’re ready.”

When I was called in, I noticed the chair in the middle of the room. They were gonna have me perform the tape I sent in based off of memory. As I heard the music begin and Gabbie’s voice echoing in the studio, it was like I entered a whole new world. I followed the moves she did on the video perfectly in time and with what I felt was the same energy. I heard them yell freestyle and I threw in some shuffles and body rolls before returning to the dance, ending with a pose.

“Alright. You did beautifully, Amelia. We’ll be in touch.”  
“Thank you. I look forward to hearing back from you.”

I was so nervous that when we got home, I threw up. I paced back and forth, my phone in my hand, as I waited nervously. Chris asked if I wanted tea and I politely declined. I didn’t want to eat or drink anything, I was so nervous. The phone rang. I answered. We spoke. I hung up.

“So?”  
“I got the position!”  
“Oh my god, I’m so happy for you!”

Out of excitement, I kissed him again. This time it was a bit longer and even more intense. So much more intense that Chris actually put his hands on my hips. We separated and looked into each other’s eyes, shocked and confused by what just happened.

“We ugh,” I stuttered.  
“I mean we could never-” he replied.  
“It wouldn’t...you know. Because we’d be so busy.”  
“Y-yeah.”  
“B-but-”

Chris silenced me with one, good, long kiss. His hands were pressed on either side of my face against the wall. I ran my hands into his hair and kissed him back, moaning at his newfound confidence. His hands moved to grab at my shirt and he started tugging at the fabric. We heard some tearing and Chris stepped back, breathing heavily.

God, he looked so fucking good. His makeup was smudged and my lipstick was smeared all over his lips. I ran over to him and started kissing him with all the passion I could conjure, instantly wanting his hands on my body. He stumbled back onto the couch and I came to straddle his lap. His hands rested on my ass and squeezed hard, letting me know he wanted this just as much. He pushed my shirt over my head and I leaned back down to kiss his neck as I ripped open his shirt. I ground my crotch against his, rubbing my clit against the fabric of my panties for some sort of friction. I could feel his dick throbbing through his jeans and I moaned loudly as he smacked my ass. Then, I could’ve swore my world was ripped out from under me.

“Stop,” he gasped, pulling away.

I said nothing as I blinked at him, his clothes dishevelled from our dressed love-making. He looked almost shocked and completely out of breath as he tried to speak. I climbed off and he then left the room. Even though I understood, that doesn’t mean I wasn’t hurt. I got up, grabbed my shirt, and went to my room to cry myself to sleep that night.

The next day, Chris and I discussed what happened between us the night prior and there were no hard feelings. We both agreed it was a mixture of excitement and adrenaline. However, I would always consider what might have been. God, it felt so good to have him under me, kissing me, between my legs. Fuck, I needed him. Bad.


	6. A Feminine Touch

I landed a job choreographing for an up and coming band on Warped Tour. I was super excited as I was going to be hanging out with Chris way more. Wait, why the hell did that excite me? I pushed the thought away at laughter from the front of the bus. I went out to see Justin and Ricky talking about something. Although I was choreographing one band, I wanted to travel with MIW. It just seemed better to me for some reason.

“What’s got you two giggling like school girls?”  
“Nothing,” Ricky smiled. “Ready? Our set is about to start.”  
“Yeah,” I smiled.

I had the day off, so I went to go see the guys play. Undead Ahead 2 started playing and I got so fucking excited as it had quickly become my favorite song. I loved every piece of this part of being best friends of the lead singer. I could hang out backstage and enjoy the show all the same. The lights were flashing, the drums were thumping, the guitars were singing, and Chris was screaming. I could feel it all in my heart and I loved it all. At one point I was caught jumping in place by Chris and it made him smile.

I noticed they quickly transitioned from the end of that song to the beginning of Eternally Yours. Usually Chris would do a little stomp kind of dance but today he did something different, something completely out of character. He brought me out on stage to dance with him. He had to pay some more attention to the crowd for a second and the guys knew I was gonna look out of place, so Justin came over to stand by me and started head banging with me. Then Ricky came over and jumped with me telling me to pound my fist in the air. When Chris returned, he was singing right to me as he took my hand in his, returning to the little dance he made.

“I'm ready to bleed to make amends! And sleep in this dirt we call our bed! So tell me your secrets and join me in pieces. To fall and rewrite the bitter end! Eternally yours.”

We kept our little dance going until he stopped, almost out of breath. He looked confused for a moment, like he was trying to decide on something. Then, right in front of the whole auditorium, friends, and crew, he kissed me. The music kept playing, but you couldn’t hear it over everyone screaming. I felt completely on fire and alive all at once, stricken with emotions, hormones, and excitement.

When he pulled away, the lights were off and he had to yell right in my ear to tell me to go wait backstage because everyone was screaming so loud. When the set was over, Chris looked so concentrated as he walked over to me, it was kinda hot. He grabbed me by the hand and quickly escorted me to the room he used to get ready in. Locking the door, he turned to face me and kissed me again, this time much more rough than on stage. I responded by clutching onto his shirt and pulling him towards me, our bodies pressing together. He pulled away to look left at the vanity and quickly cleared it of all his makeup and I hopped on. I started ripping his shirt open as he ripped my fishnet stockings open at the crotch. Our tongues swirled together in passion as he touched me.

“Fuck,” I moaned, as he massaged my clit.  
“You want this?”  
“Fuck yes!”

He kissed me harder, almost pulling my face against his as I heard his zipper come undone. I heard the sound of a condom being undone as I bit his lower lip, earning a groan in return. His hands squeezed my thighs as he slid me forward and I gasped at his size being roughly slammed into me. I leaned my head back in pleasure as Chris bit into my neck, slamming his fist down on the vanity. His thrusts were hard, but not brutal, in fact they were very satisfying.

I could hear the guitars from another band on stage and moaned at the feeling of vibrations from the music on my ass. Chris started moaning in my ear as he nibbled on my lobe and it caused my thighs to tighten around his waist. I shoved his shirt off but set it to the side to be used as a rag later, since it was clearly not going to be of any use to him anymore. He grabbed my arms and pulled them over his shoulders, asking me to scratch his back. I obliged and he leaned his head back at the pleasure I was clearly bringing him.

Our foreheads pressed against one another and I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine. I ran my fingers into his hair, my palms scratching against the shaved parts of his head that had grown back a bit. He kissed me again and continued pounding into me. There was a knock at the door and Chris got so annoyed.

“Go the fuck away,” he growled.  
“You got ten.”  
“Fuck!” I moaned as he hit my g-spot.  
“Oh, god,” he moaned in reply.  
“Right there, right there!”  
“Jesus fucking Christ!”  
“AH!”

My legs tensed so fucking hard and I squeezed him against me as he fucked out my orgasm. My chin rested on his shoulder as he too met his release, spewing it all into the condom. When I came down from my high, I realised he was squeezing my hips super hard and he was sucking on my neck. When he pulled away, I felt so strange, so empty. One thing was made certain, he wanted me and I wanted him. He kissed me again before we decided to clean up and go to the meet and greet. Well, he went to the meet and greet, I got on the bus so we wouldn’t be hounded with questions. When Chris returned to the bus, we did it again.

The next morning, everyone threw shit at our heads for keeping them up. We blushed and Chris fucked with his hair for a minute before we headed out for some breakfast. He held my hand during the entire walk. Some people snapped a couple pictures, trying to be discreet, but I caught them. We stopped in a local restaurant and Chris pulled out the chair for me before getting himself situated. The waiter took our order and I couldn’t help but ask.

“What made you change your mind?”  
“Aha,” he chuckled. “I don’t know, ugh… Well at first I felt like I was taking advantage of you...but I guess I just don’t give a shit anymore.”  
“It’s not taking advantage. Don’t get me wrong, I’m grateful for everything you’ve done but I have money put aside for an apartment now. I’ve just enjoyed living with you for these past six months.”  
“I’ve liked it too. My house feels like a home now with you in it.”


	7. Comatose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING. There is mention of rape in this chapter.

A month had passed since Warped and I was working in the studio almost daily. Chris had been working on some new music with the band and taking care of the house since work had me staying until almost one in the morning most nights. On the nights I did come home early, Chris and I would spend hours in the bedroom. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before. He was so gentle yet rough at the same time. He always took care of my needs before he met his and it was fucking fantastic.

My confidence had been sky-rocketing since dating Chris. I’ve never felt better in all my life. I even started taking pole dancing lessons like I always wanted to for exercise. I was thinking about our first night together while on Warped as I flipped through the channels at home. I was currently on leave after twisting my ankle at pole class.

“Hey, Amy?”  
“I’m in here.”  
“Need a new ice pack?”  
“Not yet. Mail for me?”  
“Yeah, the city is considering your request for the dance studio.”  
“God, I hope I get it.”  
“Oh, I know you’ll get it,” he smiled. “Whatcha watching?”  
“Ghost Adventures.”  
“Sweet, I’ll go make the popcorn.”  
“I actually gotta leave in a couple minutes. Katya is coming to get me.”  
“Really? What for?”  
“They’re making renovations at the studio and I gotta tell them what goes where.”  
“Ah. See you when you come home?”  
“Absolutely.”

Katya and I had lunch before going to meet the builders when we entered a dark and empty studio. Confused we looked at the email and saw we were ten minutes early. Katya went to go get some cigarettes and I hobbled over to where the stereo was. I unplugged it to keep it safe from construction when I heard a familiar voice that made me drop it.

“Nice setup.”  
“Stan. What are you doing here? How’d you find me?”  
“Did you forget my uncle works for the city?”  
“In Michigan. How did you find me?”  
“You should be more careful with your Instagram pics.”

I tried running past him but he grabbed my biceps and slapped me across the face. As I fell to the floor, I tried grabbing my phone but he kicked it across the room. He came to sit on my back and held my hands in his. I tried kicking and screaming for help, but my mind forced myself to go limp and black out. This had become normal for dealing with Stan and my body found blacking out to be the perfect defense mechanism.

I limped myself out the door and collapsed into a construction worker’s arms, Katya’s screams muffled in my ears. When I woke up, I could hear the steady beeping of my heart monitor. I was in a hospital. I tried moving, but I was sore all over however my vagina hurt much worse. That’s when I realized I probably had stitches. The nurse’s kind face said everything I needed to know in her sad eyes...I had been raped. I sobbed into my own hands when I felt warmth wrap around me. Chris.

“Shh, it’s okay, baby. I’m here now.”

We sat this way for hours, my head tucked into his chest as his chin rested on my head. The police tried asking me some questions but I was completely comatose. Chris said nothing but stayed beside me for my entire stay in the hospital, even slept in a chair.

When it was time for me to come home, Chris carried me all the way up to our bathroom. He bathed me but let me wash my own privates, his back to me so I wouldn’t feel uncomfortable. He helped me get dressed and carried me to the bed, tucking me in before ordering my favorite pizza. He turned on my favorite movie, Sweeney Todd, and came to lie beside me on top of the covers. It was getting late and he started to leave the room.

“Chris!” I gasped.  
“What is it, baby? You okay?”  
“C-could you stay here tonight?”  
“Yeah. Of course, Amelia. Let me go grab another blanket and I’ll sleep next to you.”

Almost a year had passed since the assault and the police still hadn’t found Stan. I was back at work in the studio and although I looked confident on the outside, I had major self-esteem issues. I would practice routines and start crying out of nowhere just for feeling disgusting. On this particular day, I was doing some ballet turns and just fell to the floor sobbing. Chris came to visit me and found me sobbing. He immediately rushed to my side and held me against him, humming our song. The song Gasoline by Halsey was echoing in the studio and Chris pulled me to stand. He hit repeat on the stereo and pulled me against him.

“Teach me.”  
“I-I can’t. It’s too sensual.”  
“No, Amy. You can. This won’t beat you. Teach me.”

I looked into his eyes and swallowed my pride before starting a type of waltz. Chris kept pace and footing, not once stepping on my heels. He spun me around, our eyes locked on one another, and he crossed my arms in front of me. One leg came up and he leaned us to the side, my head falling back. We stood again and he rolled me backwards like Johnny did to Baby in the movie Dirty Dancing. It was time to repeat the action but this time I was supposed to straddle Chris.

“You can do it.”

I put my hands on his shoulders and hopped onto his hips, my knees locking us in place. He rolled me back and I let my eyes fall closed as his nose traced up my throat. No bad memories, only good ones. A smile crept onto my face as I was brought to stand again. We started our waltz once more and Chris held me even closer, his hot breath in my ear. No sorrow now, only hope...so I kissed him. He kissed me back, his hand resting on the side of my face.

“Mail,” Katia announced.  
“Jesus! Can’t you knock?” I gasped, pulling away.  
“Oh, my bad. How you feeling?”  
“Better,” I smiled, looking up at Chris.  
“Good. You got a letter from the city by the way.”  
“Oh my God. What if this means I won’t get the studio?”  
“Come on, be hopeful.”  
“Dear Amelia Tucker, we are pleased TO INFORM YOU THAT THE BUILDING IN QUESTION IS UP TO CODE AND YOUR PAYMENT HAS GONE THROUGH! You are now the proud owner of Tucker Studios. Enjoy and we look forward to doing business with you! I GOT THE STUDIO!”


	8. And I Hate That It Seems You Were Never Enough

“And I want there to be a seperate room for pole dancing.”  
“That’s a lot of work Ms. Tucker.”  
“It is, but this is my studio and I’ll have it set up the way I like.”  
“Alright,” the property manager shrugged.  
“It’ll look great,” his partner smiled.  
“Let me call the construction crew and see what we can do blueprint wise.”  
“Guess who?” Chris sang in my ear, his hand covering my eyes.  
“Hey, Chris," I sighed.  
"Woah, are you okay?"  
"Actually, no. Can we talk?"  
"What's wrong?"  
"There-" I hesitated, holding back my tears. "This is difficult for me to say. I've been raped and they haven't found my attacker. I am so grateful for how helpful you have been, but...I've grown to hate men. Hearing you breathe beside me scares the hell out of me now. It's even hard to listen to your music."  
"Is it me?"  
"No! No, it's all men. I couldn't even be close to the property manager just now. Chris what I'm saying is-"  
"You're breaking up with me," he sniffled.  
"I'm sorry," I cried before trying to kiss him.  
"Don't," he commanded, turning away, "it'll just make this worse."  
"I wish I could-"  
"Stop. Please stop. I know what you want to say and what I want to say but it'll hurt us both."  
"My bags are packed. I'm having my sister come pick them up later today. I'm so sorry."

\-----CHRIS-----

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed, leaving me.

My hand fell from hers and I leaned against the wall before sliding down, my head buried in my hands. The grey tears hit the white concrete as I sobbed, the lyrics to my song Another Life dancing in my head. I went home and waited for her sister to get everything. She said nothing, but she looked at me with sorrow in her eyes. I locked the door behind her and went to lay on my couch.

The next morning, Andy, Ricky, and Ash came over to console me. Andy said it might be a good idea to move and I thought the same thing. We put my house on the market later that week and Andy got me to put in an application at his apartment complex. By the end of the month, I was moved in. I would spend my days curled up on the couch just staring off into nothingness. I have never felt so alone in my whole life.

“Get up,” Andy sighed.  
“Hey, Andy.”  
“Get up.”  
“What?”  
“Go take a shower, get dressed, and come out with me. I gotta run some errands for Juliet.”  
“Do I-”  
“Yes, you have to.”

I rolled my eyes and did what he asked. We went to a book store before the grocery store and I was looking through a bunch of books mindlessly. I didn’t even notice the song playing until one of the most beautiful voices I have ever heard started to sing. I turned to see a head of burgundy hair swaying from side to side as the girl danced with the music.

“But I’ll make sure you never forget me!” she sang. “Now that you want it, now that you need it, I’m too far gone. Trying to blame me but I’m not breaking. I’m telling you I’m bulletproof. Believe me I’m bulletproof. You made me so bulletproof. And now I’m too far gone!”  
“You have a beautiful voice.”  
“Jesus Christ!” she jumped, dropping her books. “I’m sorry. You just scared the hell outta me.”  
“Sorry,” I chuckled. “Here, let me help you.”  
“Wow, you’re really tall,” she blushed.  
“Thanks. I think?”  
“You like Stephen King?”  
“Huh?”  
“Gerald’s Game. The book you’re holding.”  
“Oh! Honestly, I mindlessly picked this up...but I do like Stephen King.”  
“Me too. One of my favorite authors.”  
“What else do you like?”  
“Oh, I don’t really talk about that kind of stuff,” she blushed again. “People make fun of me for still being in ‘that phase’.”  
“The ‘emo’ phase?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, I’m the lead singer of a band that looks like we’re still in that era so, your secrets are safe with me.”  
“I knew it! You’re Chris Motionless, aren’t you.”  
“Yeah,” I chuckled and blushed at the same time.  
“I’m a huge fan. I have all your albums but I’ve never been to a concert before.”  
“You should definitely come see us. It’s an awesome feeling to be around the people at concerts.”  
“When’s your next-”  
“Hey man, you ready?”  
“Andy Biersack?”  
“Hi, how are ya?” Andy smiled.  
“Can I get a picture with you both?”  
“Sure!”

We took the picture and, when she wasn’t looking, I slipped my number in her book as a bookmark before we left. I completely forgot about the encounter until my phone dinged at dinner. I was at Andy’s place and Juliet hates when I’m on my phone over a meal, so I excused myself to the bathroom to check it. It was the girl from the book store.

“Hey,” her text read, “this is the girl from the book store. I almost lost you number when I put my book away.”  
“Oh yeah? My bad, I’m not very smooth.”  
“That’s okay. By the way, my name is Eliza, but everybody calls me Liz.”

I started to type, ‘that’s cute,’ but immediately deleted it. It’s way too soon. I sighed and put my phone back before returning to dinner. I couldn’t stop thinking about her though and I wasn’t sure how to feel about it. Later that evening I had an appointment with my therapist and I was more nervous than anything.


	9. Baby Steps

“Welcome back, Chris.”  
“Good to be back, Dr. Smyth.”  
“You seem anxious. Something on your mind?”  
“Nah. No, not really.”  
“Okay, why don’t we talk about what happened the last time we spoke. We were talking about your girlfriend and her...incident. You said you felt like you were ostracizing her?”  
“Y-yeah. It doesn’t matter now. We broke up.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that. It must’ve been hard on you.”  
“I wasn’t the one who was taken advantage of but-” and I stopped.  
“But what, Chris?”  
“I-”  
“Yes?”  
“I do feel like I was taken advantage of. I mean I got her out of the worst situation imaginable, I gave her a place to stay, got her the job of her dreams, bought her a new car, but….but she took it all and never gave anything back. I understand she was raped and I didn’t fight her when she said she wanted to leave but...I don’t know.”  
“It’s okay to feel used, Chris. Sure, the things you gave her were gifts and I’m sure she was as grateful as she could be. I understand she has suffered a great trauma, but we’re not here to figure out what’s on her mind. We’re here to figure out what’s on yours. It’s okay to be angry or hurt.”  
“It feels wrong.”  
“Yes it does. Let’s sit here for a moment and just focus on that and see where it takes us.”

I sat in my thoughts for what felt like hours as I started to cry. I felt used and betrayed while at the same time feeling sorrow and regret. Then those feelings turned to pain, the pain of a breakup. I was using betrayal as a cover emotion to hide the pain of losing Amelia. Ms. Smyth handed me some tissues and I snapped out of it.

“And how are you feeling now?”  
“I feel relieved,” I sighed, blowing my nose.  
“What did you discover on that journey?”  
“I miss her. I miss her so much.”  
“Good. Why don’t you concentrate on that feeling for the week and we’ll pick it back up the next time we meet.”  
“Thank you, Dr. Smyth.”

The next morning I had a ton of errands I needed to run. I had to get groceries, put gas in my car, pay some bills. Big spending type of day. As I pulled into the gas station, I noticed a familiar burgundy colored head of hair. When she tucked some of it behind her ear, I smiled as I realized who it was.

“Liz?”  
“Chris? Hey! What are you doing here?”  
“I’m just out running some errands and I needed gas. Y0u?”  
“Same. My best friend is having a bachelorette party tonight and I’m the DD. I don’t really drink so I'm always the DD.”  
“I don’t drink either.”  
“Really? Well we should not drink together some time.”  
“Huh?”  
“Nothing! Forget I asked.”  
“No, no. It’s alright. I’d love to not get a drink together some time. Just text me whenever you’re free.”  
“Alright, that sounds like a plan.”  
“Alright. Guess I’ll see ya around.”  
“Bye, Chris.”

\-----CHRIS’ POV-----

I was happily surprised to see she lived in a nice apartment upstate. It was one of the newly renovated places with state of the art everything. I noticed the doorman and chuckled. Fancy. I asked him to page Eliza Hamilton for me and he did. Hamilton. Must be a maiden name for her profession. I dusted off my black sweater and folded my hands while leaning against my car as I waited.

“Wow,” I thought aloud.

She was wearing a black, halter dress with a turtle neck that stopped at mid-thigh. Her hair was curled and pinned up and her makeup was done very nicely. I couldn’t help myself, I looked her up and down and my mouth was practically watering when I saw her perfect legs made even longer by her heels. Shit! I’m staring!

“Ready?” she giggled.  
“Uhm, yeah,” I smiled.  
“Mind if we walk? It’s only a couple blocks away.”  
“Not a problem.”

Nervous and unsure of how to walk with her, I shoved my hands in my pockets and strolled down the sidewalk with her. We chatted a bit about what we do for work and I found out that she was actually a talk show host who inherited her mother’s fortune after her passing. When she inherited the money, she donated it all to a charity for domestic abuse.

When we got to the restaurant, I pulled out her chair and brought myself to sit across from her. We continued our conversation all the way through dinner, dessert, and coffee. When the bill came, she offered to split it and we both put down our black cards. I was genuinely surprised to see somebody so put together to find interest in me. Then came time to walk her home but it started to rain, so I gave her my jacket and we both ran to her apartment. We stood under the awning and laughed at the cold rain when she invited me up.

“Uhm,” I stuttered.  
“It’s okay. I was only asking if you wanted to wait out the rain.”  
“Oh. Well ugh, normally I would love to, but I ugh...I can just turn the heat on in my car.”  
“Okay, Chris,” she giggled. “Here’s your jacket. Have a good night.”

\-----LIZ’S POV-----

When I returned to my apartment, I flicked on the lights and tossed my keys to their bowl on my little table by the door. I peeled off my sweater dress and unbuckled my heels before slipping into an oversized t-shirt, leaving my panties on, and tossed my bra to the side. My kitty hopped onto the kitchen island and I giggled before brushing her black fur back with my manicured nails. My phone buzzed and I looked to see Chris was texting me.

C: “I had fun tonight.”  
L: “Me too. I hope we can do it again, sometime.”  
C: “How’s tomorrow night?”  
L: “Where would you like to go?”  
C: “A park?”  
L: “Hmm. How about the beach?”  
C: “It’s supposed to be a scorcher tomorrow. Are you sure?”  
L: “Yeah, the water should be the perfect temperature.”  
C: “Alright, be ready to be blinded by my white ass skin.”  
L: “Can’t be worse than mine.”  
C: “Alright. Sleep well.”  
L: “You too.”


	10. He's Her First

\-----CHRIS’ POV-----

When I came to pick her up, I was confused to see she was in a brown, oversized, long sleeved shirt and blue flip flops. She tossed her beach bag into my back seat and pushed her sunglasses up to show off her gorgeous eyes, free of makeup. I handed her a water bottle and smiled before flicking my shades down and heading off to the beach. I had the radio turned down so we could talk but when she heard Ozzy Osbourne’s song Scary Little Green Men playing. She was so fucking cute when she got excited and asked if I could turn it up. I did as she asked and rolled all the windows down after turning off the AC. We both started singing.

“Everybody wants them, until they meet them. Everybody wants them. It’s the end.”

When we got to the beach, Liz wasted no time running out to find the perfect spot as close to the water as she flapped the sheet out. She then used her shoes, the cooler, my shoes, and some rocks as weights to keep the sheet flat on the sand. Everything was set and as I started stripping my t-shirt, I had to do a double take as she stripped off her shirt. She had an amazing hourglass figure, perfectly round ass, and amazing breasts. For a moment I honestly didn’t notice she was wearing a sapphire blue swimsuit. As she strolled into the water, I tossed my shirt back towards the sheet and mindlessly followed her. She was one of the most gorgeous women I had ever seen. Fuck! I gotta stop staring.

“Chris, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were starting to drool.”  
“Shit!” I blushed.  
“It’s okay,” she giggled. “Lots of guys stare.”  
“You just...you hide your figure so well. Is it because you don’t want guys to look?”  
“Mostly yeah, but I have my days where I want to be seen. Like today,” she smirked, stepping towards me.  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Hey, I have a question.”  
“What’s that?”  
“How come you don’t wear your piercings all the time?”  
“You don’t wear earrings all the time.”  
“Okay, valid point,” she smiled, looking at my torso, my tattoos.  
“Now look whose staring.”  
“S-sorry. I ugh...the tattoos. I mean, you have so many. I like em, it’s like a story but it’s written on your skin.”  
“Thanks. I got some on my scalp too but my hair grew out. You can still see it a bit. You ever think about getting any?”  
“Every now and then, yeah. I’m just nervous. Doesn’t it hurt?”  
“Sometimes but it’s really worth it, especially if your idea means something to you. Then you have an amazing story to tell.”  
“Hmm,” she smiled.

Everything in my male mind told me to kiss that adorable face right then and there, but I kept myself composed. We went out on several dates before Warped Tour and I hated being away from her for so long. As soon as I got back from Warped, I was surprised to see her sitting on the stairs in front of my house. I dropped my bags and she ran to me, wrapping her arms around me in an amazing hug. God, how I missed her. I unlocked the house and she grabbed some bags from the cooler in the back of her car and I realized she had groceries.

“What are you doing?” I chuckled.  
“Making you a home cooked meal. You’ve been gone for five months and I figured this would be a welcomed meal.”  
“I’m speechless.”  
“Go take a shower,” she giggled. “I’ll find my way around the kitchen, okay?”

I chuckled and did as she said. I tossed my bags in my room and stopped mid-step when I saw the old picture of me and Amy. I smiled at what once was before taking the picture out, ripping it to pieces, and tossing it in the trash. I didn’t need pictures, I’d always remember her. I washed off all the sweat and paint left over from our last show and the smell of the tour bus before pulling on a t-shirt and some black jeans. When I went downstairs, the dining table was set for two and I smiled.

“That was one of the most amazing meals I have ever had.”  
“I’m glad you liked it.”  
Silence  
“Well, it’s getting kinda late,” she sighed.  
“Y-yeah. I stuttered. “Guess you wanna get home.”  
“Yeah, Ozzy’s probably tearing into my newspaper by now.”  
“I got you something while I was on the road,” I smiled, handing her a bell for the cat.  
“Thank you, Chris. Now I won’t have to search for him.”

As we stood there looking into each other’s eyes, just smiling, I realized I felt so at peace. I had never felt this way about a woman before, not even Amy. I furrowed my brow, almost confused at the feeling. She only smiled and placed a hand on the side of my face. I placed my hand on hers and we sat there for a moment, just enjoying each other’s presence. Then I felt her lips softly brush mine before she pulled away. Gently, I placed my hand on the back of her head and brought her to kiss me. I was sure my piercings were cold on her lips, but she didn’t seem to mind as she stepped closer to me, grasping my shirt to steady herself.

I heard the door close as I brushed her hair back, leading her to the living room as I held our kiss. I sat down and she came to straddle my lap. Her hands ran up my chest, pressed into my traps which felt amazing, up my neck, and into my hair. My hands down her neck, over her shoulders, down her back, and around her hips. She moaned at my gentle touch before I applied a bit more pressure to her hips, causing her pelvis to scoot forward which rubbed her crotch against mine. She started kissing down my chin and jawline before she found the sweet spot on my neck, just beneath the curve of my jaw. I moaned softly at her lips before dipping my hands into her jeans to squeeze her lace covered ass, earning a quiet gasp in return. It was when she started to kiss me again that I noticed she wasn’t contributing too much to our foreplay. I didn’t mind it, but I had to ask.

“You’ve done this before, right?” I asked, between kisses.  
“N...no,” she huffed, pulling away. “Is it that obvious? Am I doing it wrong?”  
“No, no. Everything you’re doing is great. I just want to make sure you want this.”  
“I want this,” she replied before kissing me again.  
“Mm. You sure? We don’t have to if you’re not ready.”  
“It’s a big deal, I know,” she replied, unbuckling my belt, “but I’m thirty two and I don’t want to wait any more.”  
“Okay,” I nodded, kissing her again. “Let me lead. If I’m gonna be your first, I wanna do it right.”

She tossed my belt aside as I leaned up and used my hand on the back of her head to gently push her mouth against mine. I let my lips part and my tongue traced her perfect bottom lip before I was allowed access to her mouth. We turned our heads to the side as she allowed me to explore that prefect, minty fresh mouth of hers as her tongue explored mine. She then pulled me closer, instincts kicking in, as she wanted more. So, I gave her more. I unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans before dipping my hands into her pants again, squeezing that perfect globe once more only this time, I moved my hips up when she ground against me.

“Mm,” she moaned.  
“Hmhm,” I chuckled against her.

I then stood up, holding her against me by the ass, as I carried her up the stairs to my bedroom. I brought her to sit on my bed before scooting her further up the mattress as I crawled on top of her. My hands pushed her arms against the fabric of my blanket before running up her skin and tangling my fingers with hers. When I reclaimed my tongue, she was gasping for air and her cheeks were so fucking red.

“Tell me when you want me to stop.”  
“Never.”

I continued kissing down her body, pushing her shirt up a bit to reveal her stomach so I could kiss her skin. I then held eye contact as I stripped off her pants, giving her a ton of goosebumps. I slowly dragged my lower lip against the hot flesh of her left leg as I returned to her torso, placing gentle nibbles on her waist before I stripped myself of my shirt and jeans. Next to be removed was her shirt, so I brought Liz to sit in my lap as I nibbled on that prefect neck like Dracula.

“Mm,” she moaned.  
“Raise your arms above your head,” I moaned.

She did as I asked and I strpped her shirt. God she was so beautiful. I licked along her collar bone and she made the most amazing sounds for me. It was when she gripped my shoulders tight that I realized she was having an orgasm. This was her sweet spot. I bit my lower lip, so evidently turned on from the beautiful sounds she was making, before returning to her chest as I unclasped her bra. She tossed the item aside and squeezed fistfulls of my hair as I nibbled, sucked on, massaged, and pinched her perfect breasts. When I pulled away from her, I realized she was already trying to fuck me. I chuckled. She’s so cute.

“Tell me if it’s too much for you.”  
“No. I want more.”  
“Okay,” I smiled. “Lie down.”

Liz looked absolutely stunning lying back on my black bedding. I opened the side table drawer and pulled out a condom before setting it on the table, causing her to gulp. She was nervous. I hovered over her before kissing her again, my right hand exploring her perfect, soft skin on its journey down her body. When my hand entered her panties and my thumb pressed against her clit, her mouth fell agape, and so did mine. She was so fucking wet and I loved it.

“Oh, god,” she gasped.  
“Does it feel good?”  
“Uh huh.”

I smirked before slipping my middle finger between her drenched folds and massaging her in a ‘come hither’ motion. She grabbed my blanket so hard that her knuckles were turning white. When I added a second finger, she started to pant and it seemed like she wanted to say my name, but she couldn’t. As my thumb and fingers were working her towards another orgam, she ran her fingers into my hair and forced my lips against hers hungrily. I happily kissed her back before pressing my thumb down hard on her clit, spinning it in rapid circles.

“Oh my fucking god!” she moaned. “Oh fuck, that feels so good! Oh my god!”

I smiled at my handiwork before stripping us both of our undergarments. She still looked super nervous, so I happily spread her legs and went to work on her with my tongue. Fuck she tasted sweet like candy. I could feel her nails brushing against my nose and I knew she was massaging her clit. I chuckled and brought my thumb to massage her again as she bucked her hips up. I looked to my left and right and noticed she was kind of standing on her tip toes to give herself more leverage against my face.

“You ready?” I asked ripping open the condom.  
“Make love to me, Chris.”  
“Oh, I will,” I smirked, cocking an eyebrow.

I climbed on top of her and pushed the hair out of my face so I could watch what I was doing. I held her little lips open before slowly pushing my pulsing cock into her slick entrance. I started biting the inside of my bottom lip and huffing heavily at the feeling of her gripping me so tightly. When I looked at her gorgeous face, it was almost enough to make me cum. She had made eye contact with me, her mouth agape, and her brows were furrowed in almost a whining look, the look of pleasure, as she breathed heavily.

I felt my pelvis make contact with hers and I knew I was fully inside. I took the time to kiss her, hold her, and look at her while she adjusted to me. I asked Liz if she was ready to keep going and she said yes. I pulled out a bit before gently thrusting forward and she made such a pretty sound. I repeated this process over and over until she had fully adjusted to me, then she started to get into it. I could tell by the way she moaned my name and scratched my back.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” I moaned.  
“Chris! Right there. Right fucking there!”  
“You want it there, baby?”  
“Oh, fuck yeah.”  
“Then you take it there.”  
“Oh my god, you’re stretching me so fucking much!”  
“Ah!” I moaned, my toes curling. “You’re gonna make me cum.”  
“Cum in me. Fucking cum in me, Chris.”  
“Holy shit, you’re so fucking dirty.”  
“YEah! YeAH! YEAH! CHRIS!”  
“Fuck! LIZ!”

I arched my back as she clawed at my skin, pulling herself closer to me as she had yet another orgasm. I could feel her toes curling against my lower back and her legs shaking against my hips as I emptied my seed into the condom buried within her. I kept going, fucking us through the amazing climaxes as we both called out each other’s names repeatedly. When we came down from our highs, I realized she was squeezing my hair follicles with one hand, clawing the shit out of my back with another, and biting my shoulder. I also noticed that I had pulled her flush against me, my left hand squeezing her hair follicles, my right one clawing her thigh, and my teeth were firmly pressed into her neck. Wow.

“Wow,” she moaned.  
“You took the words right out of my mouth. Come here.”

I picked her up and struggled to hold her body on mine, weak from the intense ‘workout’ we just experienced. I set her on the bathroom counter and pressed our foreheads together before pulling out. The suction of her lips forced another orgasm from me and she moaned at the sensation. I started to run a bath for us before cleaning my cock off with a wash cloth. I then bathed us both and offered her an oversized t-shirt and a new pair of my boxers for bed clothes.

“What’re these for?” she asked, sitting on the tub, wrapped in a towel.  
“Bed,” I smiled, pulling on some boxers.  
“You want me to stay the night with you?”  
“If you want to. You can go home if you want, but I’d wait until you can feel your legs.”  
“Can you help me put them on?” she asked, pointing to her shaking legs.

I chuckled and got her dressed before carrying her to bed, a bit worn out myself. I made sure Liz was nice and comfy before climbing into my side. She rolled over to hold my hand and chat. I asked how she was feeling and she said she had never been better. I smirked to myself before kissing the top of her head and eventually falling asleep, her legs still shaking against mine.


	11. There They Go Again

\-----CHRIS’ POV-----

Morning came and for the first time in I don’t know how long, I woke up with a smile on my face. I rolled over in the bed and started to open my eyes when I realized Lix wasn’t in my bed. I almost got upset until the faint smell of eggs graced my nose. I chuckled and went downstairs to greet her. As she cooked, I leaned against the wall and watched. She looked so beautiful in my kitchen.

“You’re staring again,” she giggled.  
“Yeah. I am.”  
“I thought you might be hungry.”  
“And I thought you,” I sighed, picking her up and putting her on the counter, “might not be able to walk this morning. Apparently I didn’t do a good job.”  
“Oh I had to really hold myself up for a while there. You did a fantastic job.”  
“Good,” I smiled before kissing her.  
“You have anything you need to do today?”  
“Nope.”  
“So we can stay here? All day?” she asked, kissing my neck.  
“Mm, you have no idea how happy those words make me.”  
“I think I have some notion,” she giggled, rubbing against my erection. “We really should eat first, though.”  
“I guess we should.”

When breakfast was done, I took her by the hands and brought her to stand with me. Our lips danced together as her fingers brushed over my sore back. I squeezed her ass cheeks before bringing her to hop onto me. Then I carried her to my kitchen and sat her on the counter.

“Here?” she asked.  
“Mhm,” I moaned between kisses. “I want you here, in my living room, in my pool, on the stairs. I want you everywhere, baby.”  
“Chris,” she gasped.  
“Mm. I love hearing you say my name. I also love the pretty sounds you make when I do this.” I slowly pushed myself inside her.  
“Ooooh, ffffuck.”  
“And apparently so do you.”

We rocked back and forth on the granite of my kitchen counter as I stripped my clothes from her body. God she is so fucking beautiful. She pulled me into a deep kiss and I ran my fingers through that burgundy hair I love so much. I noticed she was moving her hips in time with me, so I held her tight against me before walking over to a chair and sitting down.

“Ride me,” I commanded.  
“I’m not sure how.”  
“Like this.”

I grabbed her hips and moved her to roll her abdomen forwards and backwards, rubbing my cock all over her g-spot. She squeezed my shoulders, her nails digging into my skin, as she repeated the motion. Fuck she felt so good. I started nibbling on and kissing her collarbone and she became a wet, panting mess on top of me. I smacked her ass while she kissed me and this caused her to tug at my middle lip ring.

“Let me show you something,” I moaned.  
“O-o-okay.”  
“Put your hand right here and press on the sides of my throat.”  
“Like that?”  
“Fuuuck yes.”  
“Does it feel good?”  
“Would you like me to show you?”  
“Mhm.”

I placed my hand at her throat and applied some pressure on the sides. I felt her walls grip me tight as she moaned and I bit my lower lip. We held each other by the throat as I licked and teased her nipples, my free hand smacking her ass. She started tugging on my hair and I growled with pleasure. I could feel myself building up with each movement as she got tighter.

“I’m so fucking close,” she gasped.  
“Ah, me too.”  
“Oh god, oh god. Chris!”  
“FUCKING SHIT!”

As we both met our release, she started bouncing to make it ten times better, forcing a second orgasm from me. I let go of her throat and squeezed her hips so hard that my nails left dents in her skin. When we came down from our highs, she held my face between her hands and kissed me again, this time much more sloppily than before. I was far from done with her today and she knew this as I carried her back up to my bedroom. We kept making love throughout the entire day and we said fuck it to cooking. In between our sessions, I would go down stairs to grab some food or order a meal and have it delivered. I didn't want her to leave my bed and the best part was she didn't want to leave my bed. I have never been so happy.

\-----LIZ’S POV-----

“Chris?” I whispered, trying to wake him up.  
“Hmm?” he asked, rubbing his eyes. “You okay?”  
“Yeah. Yeah, I just need to use the bathroom.”  
“Can’t feel your legs again?”  
“Nope,” I giggled.  
“Okay,” he smiled.

He climbed out of bed and turned on the lamp before coming to my side and picking me up. I was sat on the toilet and he lifted me for a moment so I could remove his boxers from my body. He then gave me some privacy but came back to help me wash my hands and get me tucked back into bed. When he came to lie beside me, I did my best to snuggle close. He pulled me to rest my head on his chest and we fell asleep like this. Happily wrapped in each other’s arms.


	12. An Old Flame

\-----LIZ’S POV-----

“I’m not afraid to stand up, fists up,” Chris sang. “Never gonna give up! I’m lightning, no fear, just adrenaline. Jet black, heart attack. Thunder for a sound track.”  
“He seems to have more pep in his step this tour,” his manager mumbled.  
“What do you mean?” I giggled.  
“I don’t know. Maybe it’s this new rich wine he’s been drinking.”  
“But he doesn’t drink.”  
“Exactly,” he winked.  
“Oh,” I blushed.  
“So everybody stand up,” the song continued, “fists up. Never gonna give up. I'm lightning, no fear, just adrenaline. Jet black, heart attack. Thunder for a soundtrack. Whoa-oh-oh, whoa. Hey! Deep are the scars I will leave! Hey! Black is the blood I will bleed! Hey! Yeah, nothing will hide underneath! Hey! What will my legacy be?”

The crowd roared with applause as he bowed. He came backstage, walked right up to me, and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I didn’t mind the sweat, it actually kinda turned me on. I could hear the crowd chanting for an encore and he smiled at Vinny before nodding. The lights went out and he kissed me again before pulling away to go on stage, a big smile on his face.

“Love,” he huffed into the mic.  
APPLAUSE  
“What a tricky thing. This one goes out to all the motherfuckers who are lucky enough to be in love like I am.”

Blow the bridge to the past  
Wipe the fingerprints  
Melt your heart encased in wax  
Steal it with a kiss

Our fate engraved  
Scar enslaved  
As we mutually destruct  
Repose, my love, I've sinned enough for the both of us

In the name of love...

I'm ready to bury all of my bones  
I'm ready to lie but say I won't  
So tell me your secrets  
And join me in pieces  
To rot in this garden made of stones

Eternally yours  
Eternally yours

I feed like you taught me and selflessly swallow  
We coalesce in darkness, so selfishly hollow  
Examine the wreckage  
Writhing in tempo  
Invisible anguish casting a shadow

And in the name of love...

I'm ready to bury all of my bones  
I'm ready to lie but say I won't  
So tell me your secrets  
And join me in pieces  
To rot in this garden made of stones

Eternally yours  
Eternally yours

As we rest in pieces, though I know not your name  
I would suffer forever to absolve all your pain

And in the name of love...

I'm ready to bury all of my bones  
I'm ready to lie but say I won't  
So tell me your secrets  
And join me in pieces  
To rot in this garden made of stones

I'm ready to bleed to make amends  
And sleep in this dirt we call our bed  
So tell me your secrets  
And join me in pieces  
To fall and rewrite the bitter end

“I’d like to introduce you guys to somebody very special to me. Liz, come on out here, sweety.”

I blushed as I strolled onto stage and the crowd started to scream. Chris took me by the hand and spun me around before pulling me against him. He tangled his other hand in my hair and kissed me deeply. I was completely in bliss as the crowd started to sing.

Eternally yours  
Eternally yours  
Eternally yours  
Eternally yours  
Eternally yours

I'm more than willing to rot in hell with you

I'm ready to bury all of my bones  
I'm ready to lie but say I won't  
So tell me your secrets  
And join me in pieces  
To rot in this garden made of stones

I'm ready to bleed to make amends  
And sleep in this dirt we call our bed  
So tell me your secrets  
And join me in pieces  
To fall and rewrite the bitter end

Eternally yours

\-----AMY’S POV-----

I'm ready to bleed to make amends  
And sleep in this dirt we call our bed  
So tell me your secrets  
And join me in pieces  
To fall and rewrite the bitter end

“Chris?” I asked, looking at the livestream.  
“What is it?” my sister asked.  
“He’s seeing somebody else.”  
“What a sick fucking bastard! How dare he date somebody else after what happened to you!”  
“I think we should pay him a visit.”


	13. Bus Troubles Part 2

\-----CHRIS’ POV-----

Good evening  
You're listening to Broadcasting from Beyond the Grave  
Tonight's chilling episode: Death Inc.

Ow!

I licked my lips and watched as the once proper little rich girl I met in the bookstore danced around on stage with the pumpkin head. This was completely her idea and I fucking loved every minute of it. Not gonna lie, felt a little bit like a Marilyn Manson concert.

Can you hear the bell toll, little scarecrow?  
Radio-you're burnin' like a star in a black hole  
Did you get the memo? Pretty typo Romeo  
Cutting you up like a Van Gogh

You're not fucking with us  
We're not fucking with you  
So you can fuck yourself  
And your puppet suit  
You're the wizard of flaws  
We've got nothing to lose  
So you can fuck yourself  
And your little dog too

She wore tight, leather pants and a black bra under her black lace crop top. As she crawled around during the song, I could see her bright ass, neon green thong peeking up from her pants. Fuck, I can’t keep watching her or I’ll get a boner and that’s a bad idea in these tight ass pants.

Yeah you can fuck yourself  
We've got nothing to prove

We are the weirdos  
In your stereo  
Disco freak show  
Death Incorporated  
We are the weirdos  
In the microphone  
Supernatural  
Death Incorporated

From beyond, yeah  
Don't belong, yeah  
Turn it on, yeah  
Death Incorporated  
From beyond, yeah  
Don't belong, yeah  
Turn it on, yeah  
Death Incorporated

I noticed she had climbed onto a speaker and started spinning her head in circles to the beat. I’m not sure what came over me, but I went to crawl behind her. I put my hand on her throat and pulled Liz up to look at me as I sang.

Do you feel like a psycho? Dirty needle rodeo  
Painting your disease like a digital Picasso  
Feelin' so bad that nobody's gonna need you  
Spinnin' in your grave but nobody's gonna hear you

We are the weirdos  
In your stereo  
Disco freak show  
Death Incorporated  
We are the weirdos  
In the microphone  
Supernatural  
Death Incorporated

I licked her throat and flipped her so she was on her back. I looked up at the crowd and they were freaking out. I smiled before kissing her right on the mouth and giving her one dry hump. Oh, she was going to get it tonight. I then stood up and walked to the other side of the stage and continued the song.

Hush little baby, go for a ride  
We'll take a little trip to the afterlife  
Hush little baby, bump in the night  
Demon in the daylight  
Shadow in the limelight

From beyond, yeah  
Don't belong, yeah  
Turn it on, yeah  
Drop the bomb

We are the weirdos  
In your stereo  
Disco freak show  
Death Incorporated  
We are the weirdos  
In the microphone  
Supernatural  
Death Incorporated

From beyond, yeah  
Don't belong, yeah  
Turn it on, yeah  
Death Incorporated  
From beyond, yeah  
Don't belong, yeah  
Turn it on, yeah  
Death Incorporated

Let's go!  
Until next time  
For more haunting tales of terror and mystery  
This is Broadcasting from Beyond the Grave

Who's the boss now?

“Thank you, Grand Rapids!”  
APPLAUSE  
“Come on, babe,” I winked.

She held my hand tight as I escorted her back to the bus. She started nibbling on my neck and I chuckled, gently pushing her off. I turned to face my amazing girlfriend and wiped away a bit of the black smudge around her lips before kissing her. Liz giggled and I picked her up before carrying her back to the bus. As I started undressing, I heard a loud pop and then my window got shattered. I threw my body over Liz to protect her from the shattered glass and we both held perfectly still. When it was quiet, I turned on the light and tripped over the brick that broke the window. It had my last name written on it and I mean Cerulli, so this was somebody who really knew me or at least researched me. I went outside to inspect the damage and noticed the bus tires were slashed.


	14. Amelia Tucker

“Okay, the hotel has extended our stay and they even gave me a couple numbers of towing companies and mechanics.”  
“I know somebody who could fix it for free,” a woman smiled as she approached us.  
“Amy?” Chris asked.  
“Hey, rockstar.”  
“Hey! Amy this is my girlfriend Liz, Liz this is my ex-girlfriend Amy.”  
“Nice to meet you,” I smiled, extending a hand. She didn’t take it.  
“We gotta stop running into each other like this,” she giggled.  
“Wow, you cut your hair?”  
“Do you not like it?”  
“No, it looks great. How’ve you been?”  
“Better. I checked myself into a psych ward and it really helped. What about you? I mean, you look practically the same. Do you ever age?”  
“Ah well, I started dating again,” he smiled, pulling me close.  
“I see that. Well, you do have a type. Curvy and short.”  
“Aha,” he blushed. “Well we should get some rest. It was great seeing you again.”  
“You too. Hey, listen...I wanted to talk about the last time we saw each other. Are you free tomorrow afternoon?”  
“Ugh-”  
“It’s okay, Chris,” I smiled. “You can go. I’ll hang with the boys.”  
“Yeah. Yeah, if you still have my number you can text me when to meet you. See ya later.”  
“Goodnight.”

\-----CHRIS’ POV-----

“Chris, hey! Over here.”  
“Well look at you!” I chuckled, noticing her wardrobe change.  
“You ready to walk the pier? It’s a long walk around Lake Michigan.”  
“Yeah,” I smiled, straightening my jacket.

It was nice talking with her again. It was almost like nothing had changed between us. Just friends getting a chance to catch up after a year of not seeing each other. She told me about how she moved in with her sister and started pursuing her nursing degree. She even quit smoking. We bought an ice cream and leaned against the railing to talk about the serious stuff.

“Listen, Chris...how we parted was not how I wanted to do things.”  
“Don’t beat yourself up, Amy. You were dealing with a lot and there’s no handbook on how to deal with that.”  
“You got some ice cream right...there,” she smiled, dragging the vanilla off the corner of my mouth. “Oops, you got some more-”  
“Amy what the hell are you doing?” I gasped, stepping back and dropping my cone.  
“What?” she giggled.  
“Amy. No.”  
“Why? We always had great-”  
“I don’t give a shit! No, Amy. We’re over and I’m with Liz now. You gotta respect that or we can’t even be friends.”  
“Chris where are you going?”  
“Home to my girlfriend!”

\-----LIZ’ POV-----

“Hey, how was-”  
“I need to talk to you,” he huffed. “Amy tried kissing me.”  
“She did what?” I shouted.  
“I shoved her away immediately and came right home.”  
“Wait so you abandoned her at the pier? Ha. Hahaha.”  
“This isn’t funny, Liz!”  
“It kinda is. Hahahahaha.”  
“Heh. Hehahahaha. Oh my fucking god! Hahahaha!”  
“Hey man,” Ricky announced, coming into our room. “We got security footage of what happened to the bus.”

We watched the tape and everyone started ‘oohing’ and ‘awing’ at Chris and I making out on the side of the bus. I blushed before he fast forwarded it so we were inside. The guys tossed popcorn at his head and he chuckled before straightening out and crossing his arms over his chest. We then noticed a hooded figure in black checkered shorts, a black hoodie, and combat boots running up to the bus. We saw something flash in the figure’s hands and figured it had to be a knife from how it got shoved into the tires. The figure then tossed the brick and turned to run when we noticed this person had the shape of a woman.

“Chris?” I stuttered.  
“Ricky, is the bus fixed yet?”  
“No. Chris, who is that?”  
“Amy,” he replied.


	15. Rats

We watched the tape and everyone started ‘oohing’ and ‘awing’ at Chris and I making out on the side of the bus. I blushed before he fast forwarded it so we were inside. The guys tossed popcorn at his head and he chuckled before straightening out and crossing his arms over his chest. We then noticed a hooded figure in black checkered shorts, a black hoodie, and combat boots running up to the bus. We saw something flash in the figure’s hands and figured it had to be a knife from how it got shoved into the tires. The figure then tossed the brick and turned to run when we noticed this person had the shape of a woman.

“Chris?” I stuttered.  
“Ricky, is the bus fixed yet?”  
“No. Chris, who is that?”  
“Amy,” he replied.  
“What?”  
“She said she went to a psych ward and they really helped her. Apparently not.”  
“Should I call the police?”  
“Yeah. I’m not sure if they can get her for stalking, but they can get her vandalism. In the meantime, Liz you’re gonna have to stay by me.”  
“You’ll hear no arguments there,” I giggled. “Okay, let’s go fill out a police report and hand them the tape.”  
“Okay. Ricky can you go with her, I have something I need to take care of real quick.”

\-----LIZ’S POV-----

“Sure man,” he winked.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Chris pulling out his phone before the hotel room door closed. I shrugged it off as we drove to the police station. They said they could get her for vandalism but nothing else and we agreed that having her locked up would be the best course of action until we were safely out of the city.

The next day, Chris and I went out to explore a little bit. He brought me to the pier since I had never seen Lake Michigan before and I noticed the ferris wheel. I didn’t even have to ask as that’s where Chris was dragging me anyways. I giggled as I got comfy and looked out over the huge lake. We stopped at the top and I leaned on the side of our cart, my arms folded under my chin as I watched the seagulls fly off.

“You know,” I heard Chris explain, “I was gonna wait until later to do this.”  
“Do what?”  
“Look.”

I turned my head and gasped. Sitting on the little table in between us was a small, red box. Inside the red box was an emerald situated on a silver band that looked like a vine with silver leaves and in each of the leaves was a tiny diamond. I looked up at a very nervous Chris as he bit his lower lip. The wheel started to move again and I waited until we got to the bottom to give my answer. I grabbed the box and took his hands, leading him off the ferris wheel, before sliding the ring onto my finger and saying yes.

“Yes!”  
“Yes?” he asked.  
“Yes, yes, yes!”  
“Mm,” he chuckled against my lips. “Oh my god, I’m so happy. Why did you wait so long to answer, though?”  
“Because I wanted to hug you, silly! We were in the air and I didn’t want to tip the cart.”  
“Come here,” he smiled, pulling me close.  
“You know, my dad’s gonna be pissed you didn’t ask his permission.”  
“Hola, hija,” a familiar, Cuban voice called out.  
“Papa?”  
“Where do you think I got the ring?” Chris chuckled. “I asked him a while back but last night I called him to set this up. Thankfully he was in town on business.”  
“Chris!”  
“Come on, let’s go get something to eat. My knees are still shaking.”

\-----TIME LAPSE-----  
\-----CHRIS POV-----

“Mmm,” she moaned, grinding up to meet my pelvis with hers. “Baby, there’s something you say in a song that really turns me on.”  
“What is it?”  
“Rats. Can you guess what you say?”  
“I think I might have some notion.”  
“Can you whisper it to me?”  
“Oh Mrs. Pharmacist, if I resist,” I whispered seductively into her ear, “lock me up and bind my wrists. You've been a bad little girl, little girl. Close your eyes and listen close. I know just how much you love it. If you speak, you lose your turn. So, shut your mouth before I fuck it.”  
“Mmmmmhmmmmmm,” she whined.  
“Here,” I chuckled, playing the song on full blast so our hotel neighbors wouldn’t hear us.  
“Oh my god,” she gasped, clearly turned on by how I sang. “I want it rougher, Chris. I want it to hurt.”  
“Bend over my knee, then,” I commanded. “Now you’re gonna have to call me sir.”  
“Yes, sir,” she moaned, bending over my knee.  
“Count with me. One,” I counted, spanking her perfect ass.  
“One!”  
“Two.”  
“Two!”  
“Three…”  
“Fuck! Three.”  
“God you sound so fucking sexy when you whine like that. You want me to rail your throat, princess?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Get on your knees.”

I leaned my head back as she swallowed my length as far as she could, her tongue resting on her teeth to cup it. I placed my hand on the back of her head to hold her still while I fucked her perfect mouth. For a virgin, she sure knew how to give head. I could feel her throat opening and closing on my tip and I was about to lose my fucking shit. Jesus Christ, she’s good at that. I looked down to see her looking back at me and I immediately came at the sight. Fuck, she was so gorgeous. Tears pooling in the corners of her eyes, mascara and drool running down her cheeks and chin and as I came, she swallowed it all. Fuck, I’m still hard. I slowly removed myself from her mouth and she flicked her tongue over my tip to get the last drop of cum.

“Fuck,” I gasped.  
“Fuck my ass, Chris.”  
“You sure?” I chuckled.  
“Throw me on the bed and fuck my ass.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”

I did what she asked and tossed my head back, gritting my teeth, as I groaned. Her ass was tight as hell and I fucking loved it. I told Liz she could touch herself if she needed to, but she never did. As I slowly fucked her ass, I spanked her a couple times and she tossed her head back moaning. I leaned over her and grabbed her hair, pulling her back so I could sing along.

“You've been a bad little girl, little girl. Close your eyes and listen close. I know just how much you love it. If you speak, you lose your turn. So, shut your mouth before I fuck it.”  
“AAAAAH!” she screamed, cumming.

I pulled myself out of her ass and immediately tossed her over to go down on her. She screamed my name louder than I had ever heard her scream before and I reached up to squeeze her breast. I dragged my tongue up the rest of her body and pushed my cock inside her quivering cunt. I was so close again and she started to choke me. Fuck, I can’t wait to marry this woman.

“Chris, Chris, Chris! I’m cumming!”  
“Oh my fucking god!” I screamed into the air, meeting another release.  
“AAAAH!” she moaned in reply.  
“Oh my god. Are...ahem, are you okay?”  
“I’m fucking perfect.”  
“Shit...I uhm...I wasn’t wearing a condom.”  
“It’s okay. I’m on birth control.”  
“Okay,” I chuckled, pulling out.  
“Mm,” she moaned.  
“Let me turn the music off.”  
“Fuck, that was amazing.”  
“I’m glad you liked it. You surprised me tonight. I thought I might break you.”  
“If you do, then I would die in complete bliss.”  
“Mm. Get some sleep, goofy.”  
“Goodnight, Chris.”  
“Goodnight, baby.”


	16. Eternally Yours Pt. 1

“Mm,” I groaned, silencing my phone again.  
“You might wanna answer that soon. Your sister will be here any minute.”  
“I know. I’m just not ready to leave.”  
“It’s a bachelorette party. You’re not supposed to know what I do and I’m not supposed to know what you do.”  
“I meant I’m not ready to let go of you. Hey, here’s an idea, what if I give you your bachelor party right now,” I giggled, straddling him and twisting the hem of my shirt like a stripper.  
“Mm. You know I’d love to see that, but your sister will come in here and drag you out while you strip for me.”  
“Liz!” I heard her shouting from down stairs.  
“Gah! Why does she have to be here so early?”  
“Better go let her in,” he chuckled.  
“Fine.”

I kissed his lips a couple times before climbing out of bed and going to let my sister into his house. She scolded me for not answering the phone and grabbed my wedding dress out of the guest room closet before hugging Chris and dragging me out of the house. Apparently she didn’t care that I was still in my pajamas. I gave Chris a quick goodbye kiss and we were off to the hotel where I was greeted by all my friends.

“Hi, guys!” I squealed, hugging everyone.  
“Oh my god,” my friend, Jackie called out in her thick New York accent, “I can’t believe you’re getting married in three days! Ugh, where has the time gone?”  
“I know. I can’t believe it’s already been a year since Chris proposed.”  
“Let’s go make our reservation and you can tell us everything over brunch.”

\-----TIME LAPSE-----  
\-----CHRIS’ POV-----

She was gorgeous, absolutely breathtaking. She wore an off the shoulder, long sleeve, sequin, lace dress with an open back and long train coming from her a-lined skirt. Don’t judge me, I used to date Ash Costello who loves princess dresses. She had long since dyed her hair back to blonde and the way she styled it was perfect. She had half of her hair in a braided crown and the other half was left to hang with loose curls. Her ‘dead’ roses complimented the blue accents in the room nicely. The black smokey eye look and black lipstick she decided on wearing really made her blue eyes pop as she looked at me. I knew I had the biggest and dorkiest smile on my face, but I didn’t care...I was finally happier than I could ever describe. She stood at the bottom of the platform, a proud smile on her face as the minister read her speech.

“Who gives this bride away to this groom?”  
“I do,” her father announced, proudly.  
“Papa,” she smiled, hugging him close.  
“Thank you, Victor,” I smiled, shaking his hand.  
“Is papa now,” he winked.

He placed her hand in mine and I chuckled at her manicured coffins with crosses before she handed her bouquet to Maria. As I held her hand, I felt myself getting impatient. My bride is literally holding my hand and I could literally kiss her right then and there, but I had to be patient. Suddenly nervous, I straightened my bowtie and fucked with my gauges. Her grip tightened on mine as she realized my ADD was getting the better of me.

“The bride and groom will now face each other and recite their vows. Liz, you may go first.”  
“I had everything memorized until I saw you standing here,” she giggled. “Now it seems like the words I wrote aren’t good enough. Chris, you are so patient and kind. You have put me first time and time again, you snuck behind my back to ask my father’s permission, you have always respected me, you have been patient with my spoiled ass.”  
“My bad,” her father chuckled, causing the room to laugh.  
“You were there when I needed a friend, you were there when I needed a lover, you were there when I didn’t even realize I needed help. Chris, I’m not sure a lifetime is enough to return all that you have given me, but it’s a start. I was never ready to commit and now, I’m impatiently reciting my vows because I don’t want to wait any longer to be your wife. You have been one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me and for that I thank you.”  
“You’re gonna smudge my eyeliner,” I sniffled, dabbing my eyes.  
“Aha,” she chuckled, wiping the tear from my cheek. “Sorry.”  
“Never apologize. It’s a good thing. Is it my turn?” I asked the minister.  
“Yes,” she smiled.  
“I don’t know where to begin. There’s so much I want to say, so much I want to promise to you, but I just don’t know how to start. When you came into my life, I was recovering from a hard breakup. I didn’t know where I was going or what I was doing until you came into my life. As soon as I heard you singing in that book store, I fell in love.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah,” I chuckled, “you have an amazing voice. Your soul is so beautiful, too beautiful for a black heart like mine, but you don’t care. When you said yes, I thought it could never get better. Then you walked down the aisle and I thought it could never get better. Then you read your vows and what I’m starting to realize is that each day I’m with you, each time you speak to me, my world grows brighter. I don’t want to live another day without you in my life, Liz. Thank you for saying yes.”  
“Is there anyone who objects to this union?” the minister sniffled.  
“Better not be,” Maria grumbled.  
“Then by the power vested in me by the grace of God and the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Chris, you may kiss your bride.”

I tossed her veil back and placed a hand on either side of her face as she grabbed the lapels of my jacket. We pulled each other close and pressed our black lips together. I could feel her laughing against me as I held her, which caused me to laugh. I opened my mouth a bit and her tongue slipped in to wrestle mine for a short couple of seconds. When she pulled it back, we parted and chuckled while blushing. We were announced as Mr. and Mrs. Cerulli and I smiled even bigger than I thought possible. Our guests approached us one at a time and hugged us while saying their congratulations. When that was done, the wedding party was ushered outside for some pictures before it got too dark. Then we had some time alone to relax before rejoining our friends and family. I helped her hop up onto the balcony and offered her a glass of champagne which she kindly denied.

“I can’t believe that just happened,” she giggled.  
“I know, I can’t believe it either,” I replied, holding her hands. “Is that David Bowie playing in the reception area?”  
“Yeah, Maria and I love him.”  
“Hm,” I chuckled. “Oh my god. You’re my wife.”  
“You’re my husband.”  
“We’re married.”  
“We’re married.”  
“I’m one lucky son of a bitch. You ready to go back?”  
“Yeah,” she giggled.  
“Ladies and gentlemen! Allow me the pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Cerulli as they partake in their first dance as husband and wife!”

We strolled onto the dance floor and the Spanish music started to play. I remembered the lessons we took and she smiled at me as I didn’t miss a beat. I kept my hands in respectful places while still dancing sensually. I didn’t want her father to hate me too much for ‘corrupting’ his daughter. As we danced, I couldn’t keep my eyes off of her beautiful face. She was just so perfect.

The guests had finished their meals, the wedding party included, and the dancefloor had been opened for everyone to enjoy themselves. Liz looked at me and silently begged me to join her on the dancefloor. I chuckled and pointed at the speakers, they were playing You’re So Beautiful by the cast of Empire, before shrugging. I didn’t dance well. Maria grabbed her sister by the hand and dragged her onto the floor so they could dance together. I sat back and watched happily before twisting my tungsten ring and smiling. I looked up and figured what the hell, tonight was my night just as much as it was hers.

“Hey gorgeous,” I whispered in her ear.  
“Chris,” she gasped.

I grabbed her by the hand and spun her around then pulled her back before we did our little cringe worthy dance. I was blushing hardcore, but seeing that smile on her perfect face was worth it all. Now because this was just as much my wedding as it was hers, I smiled at the next song that started to play. Somebody asked all children and elderly people to leave the dancefloor as it was about to get a little disrespectful. We all started jumping and head banging as Brand New Numb started to boom in the reception area.

“Leave it to us to have a mosh pit at our wedding,” Liz shouted in my ear.  
“Oh, hell yeah.”  
“Give me liberty or death! Charge me more and pay me less! I said give me liberty or death! Ahh f- it, just give me death! LET’S GOOOOOOO! YEAH! THIS ONE’S FOR THE UNDERDOGS! I've got blood on my hands! No guilt on my conscience! The war in your path! Your mind is the target! All of my flaws, I wear 'em with honor! A purple heartbreak for all we've suffered! I am the enemy, I am the enemy, I am the enemy. Brand new numb! I'll be the enemy. E-e-e-enemy. I'll be the enemy. Brand new numb!”

Closer by Nine Inch Nails started playing and the bridesmaids brought a single chair onto the dancefloor and I chuckled as I realized what was happening. My friends patted me on the shoulder and cheered as Liz got comfortable in her seat. I don’t know what happened to me, but I suddenly forgot that people were watching me and I came to straddle her lap as I mouthed the words to her. I placed my hand on her throat and brought her to kiss me deeply before pulling myself away. She then started to push me down and I chuckled, blushing as I knelt in front of her. I tossed the dress over my head and found the garter with no trouble when I realized she wasn’t wearing any panties and she was freshly shaved. I stuck a finger between her lips then licked the juices from it before removing her garter with my teeth. When I came back up, and raised my arms triumphantly, she poked my side and I laughed. The guys all ran to the dance floor as I got ready to shoot the elastic band into the air. Andy caught it, of course since he was the tallest mother fucker out there.

Work From Home started to play as Liz got ready to toss her bouquet and I chuckled at the screaming girls who wanted Andy to put the garter on their leg. Fortunately, Juliet caught the bouquet so he had no reservations for putting the garter on his own wife’s leg. Everybody flooded the dance floor, myself included, so we could have a party. It felt great to be surrounded by so much happiness. Then my phone buzzed to let me know the surprise for the honeymoon I had been planning was ready.

“You wanna get out of here?” I asked.  
“Sure,” she smiled.   
“Honeymoon time already?” Maria asked.  
“Looks like it,” Liz smiled.  
“Call us as soon as you’re home so we can come visit.”  
“Of course. I love you, papa.”  
“I love you too, hija. Chris, take care of my little girl, alright?”  
“Always.”


End file.
